Light Lance: Fay's Journey
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: Sora finds out, that, there is a weapon, the Light Lance, even more powerful than his Key Blade. So, he and the co. set out to find the holder. A girl, with a heart, filled with no darkness, with a pure heart. But, the girl is on her own journey as well. She's looking for answers. But, an evil, going by Heartless 0, has risen. And they are after the Light Lance. And the girl...
1. Discovery of the Light Lance

?: "Sora. Sora,"

Sora: "Wha-? Who's there?

?: "I am the Prophet Hikari. Hello,"

Sora: "What do you want?"

Prophet Hikari: "I wanted to tell you of the little hope left,"

Sora: "What do you mean by 'The little hope left'?"

Prophet Hikari: "A child, I cannot say their name, but, a child was born, with a pure, light heart."

Sora: *shocked* "What!? I thought every heart had darkness?"

Prophet Hikari: "Well then, you were half right."

Sora: "What'd 'ya mean?"

Prophet Hikari: "Every time the Key Blade chooses a holder, another blade chooses one. This blade, is called, the Light Lance. The Light Lance has the power, to purify it's owners heart."

Sora: "Wow, amazing!"

Prophet Hikari: *smiles* "Yes, it is. But, you see, it's present owner, already had a pure heart. No darkness or hate or anything. Just pure light."

Sora: "How?"

Prophet Hikari: "Well, this child learned, that, darkness is evil-"

Sora: *Sarcastically* "Nah, really?"

Prophet Hikari: *Glares for a moment* "By seeing how good, pure, and life-like the light is, the child tried experiments, but, it always came down to someone getting turned evil, only for a few seconds,"

Sora: *Remembers* ". . ."

Prophet Hikari: "But, when ever the child got that far, someone would volunteer to become evil, but, that was because they were true evil. They wanted to find their evil selves. But, the child wouldn't go any further. She would stop. Eventually, she stopped the experiments."

Sora: "How old was she?"

Prophet Hikari: "Really, she supervised. She was only five-"

Sora: "FIVE!"

Prophet Hikari: *Sighs* "Yes, now, she watches the sun set, trying to find the meaning in it. Trying to stop the dark. Her heart is so pure, that, someone gave their life for her."

Sora: "Wow,"

Suddenly, an image sprang. It was of a child, no older than five, sitting at their window. Another figure appeared behind her. Their faces were hidden.

?: "Come on ****, let's go!"

The kid's name was muted for some reason.

?: "Okay ****. I'm coming,"

Suddenly, a black dagger shot at the younger girl.

?: "Look out!"

The older girl pushed the younger one out of the daggers way and took the hit.

?: "No!"

The younger girl ran to the older one's side.

?: "****! Please! Why did you take the hit!?"

?: "****, you're to special to me. And to the Worlds. You are needed. Remember, Darkness was created by the Light in someone's heart. Meaning, your heart can easily be overcome by darkness, given the opportunity. Always remember, Light is just as easily created as Darkness,"

The older girl disappeared.

?: "NO!"

The vision faded as Sora woke up.

Sora: "Huh? Where-where am I?"

Goofy: "Thank goodness! We're at Leon's house. You've been unconscious for three days!"

Sora: "Three days!?"

Donald: "Yep. You had Kairi worried sick!"

Sora: "Kairi's here!?"

Kairi: "Hey Sora!"

Sora: "Kairi!"

Meanwhile, someplace else:

?: "Leave me alone!"

The girl covers herself as a Heartless tried to attack. But, suddenly, a bright light vaporizes the Heartless. A man appears.

Man: "Hm. So, you're the blasted kid, eh? The one without your other half. Oh well. You won't be for long! Ahahaha!"

The thug disappears.

Girl: "Wait! Who are you!? What are you talking about!?"

WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS YOUNG YOUNG GIRL?  
COULD SHE BE THE ONE WITH THE LIGHT LANCE?  
AND WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS NEW EVIL?

STAT TUNE!


	2. Roxas and Heartless 0

As Sora packed up, a boy, who looked exactly like him, appeared next to him.

?: "Hey Sora, what's buggin' you?"

Sora: "Oh, hey, Roxas. Nothin'. Just. . ."

Roxas: "Just what?"

Sora: "Well, this girl, apparently, she has a blade named the Light Lance. Have you ever heard of it?"

Roxas: "I believe so. I met a girl, during the time we were separate, and before Organization 13. She was happy and healthy. At least, for a little bit."

Sora: *Interested* "What'd 'ya mean?"

Roxas: "One day, while I watched her run around, her mother wanted me to watch her, she just fell ill. I ran to her. I felt her head, she was burning up. I cursed myself. She'd been sick all along. She'd been faking. So, I brought her to her mother. She was sick for three weeks. We'd thought we'd lost her,"

Sora: ". . ."

Roxas: "I watched her one day. She was asleep. But, suddenly, she was awake. She tried to leave, but, I kept her in bed. I remember her saying, 'I'm sorry I'm causing you so much trouble.' I said she should of told me she wasn't feeling well. But, she told me 'You were so happy, I didn't want you to be all sad.' Suddenly, she glowed brightly. I saw a glimpse of the future. At least, I think that was it."

Sora: "What'd ya see?"

Roxas: "I saw a figure, who looked alike and different from the little girl. She was older. About our age. She held a blade of pure light. It blinded me, so, I could only see her outline. But, she had long hair, and had clothes similar to mine. Then, the vision disappeared. Suddenly, the girl made a miraculous recovery. Then, I went to Organization 13,"

Sora stared at Roxas for a few moments.

Sora: "Where was this?"

Roxas: "In a field. It had a town called Hikari Village."

Sora: "Hikari!"

Roxas: "Yes. What's wrong with-"

Goofy: "Sora! We're leaving!"

Roxas disappeared.

Sora: "Right! I'm coming!"

Meanwhile, in Hikari Village. . .

?: "Leave the town alone! It's me you want!"

Man: "You couldn't be more right!"

?: "Why DO you want me!?"

Man: "YOU are the Light Blade's Chosen One! YOU are the one without the other you! YOU are the one with an unwritten Destiny! YOU are the one with a pure heart!"

?: *Holds up sword* "Yada, yada, yada! Enough of me! Tell me of you and your little group!"

Man: "My name is Reikokuna! I am the leader Heartless 0! I am the ruler of Kingdom Heartless!"

?: "Kingdom Heartless? What is that!?"

Reikokuna: "You will never figure it out on your own!"

?: "Well! She isn't alone!"

A boy swings a blade at Reikokuna. He misses.

Reikokuna: "Ah, so you're the brat that helped destroy Organization 13. Hm. I must say, you DO look strong. But not strong enough!"

Reikokuna launches a dark energy ball at the mysterious boy. He dodges. Reikokuna then strikes where he lands and hits him.

?: "NO!"

?: "Ugh!"

Reikokuna: "Well, that takes care of THAT nuisance. Now, about the next one."

?: *Kneeling over the boy* "Come on! Open your eyes! Please! Please!"

Reikokuna: "Don't bother. The darkness is taking over. The boy won't last long."

?: *Tearing* "NO! I can't believe that! I can't believe that he's gone! I can't still sense the Light. Burning deep down inside! Like an ever lasting flame! He would rather die than give into the dark again! He will make it! I know it! He has too much Light to be taken over so easily!"

Suddenly, the boy glows brightly. The dark aura that was surrounding him, diminished mostly. Only a thin layer staid.

?: "Ugh? W-what?

Reikokuna: "What!? Impossible!"

?: *stands* "Nothing is impossible when the Heart believes!"

Reikokuna: "You don't even have your full heart! Your darkness is out there somewhere!"

?: "I know you're wrong. I may not know what you want with me. Or why I'm so special. But, I know, I never had any darkness!"

Reikokuna disappears in a dark vortex.

?: "Ugh. . ."

Another portal opens next to the girl and boy. Only, instead of black, it's white and lively.

?: "We better get outta here,"

The girl drags the boy through the portal.

WHO IS THE BOY?

WHAT WAS REIKOKUNA TALKING ABOUT?

WHAT IS HEARTLESS 0?

WHAT NEW EVIL DOES SORA AND THE CO. HAVE TO FACE NOW?

AND, WHAT CAUSED THE OTHER PORTAL?

TUNE IN NEXT TIME! 


	3. Sickness and Voices

As Sora and the Co. walked around Hollow Bastion, someone watched them from a far.

?: "So, you're the other half of Roxas. You're his light. Hm. It's funny. I never really found Roxas that evil or dark. I always found him. . .Light."

Sora: "So, how do you think this girl looks?"

Goofy: "How should I know?"

Sora: "It was more rhetorical, Goofy."

Goofy: "Oh! I knew that!"

Donald: "Oh sure you did."

King Mickey: "Oh, cut it out guys!"

Goofy and Donald: "Yes your majesty."

Suddenly, an arrow is shot. It lands right next to Sora's head.

Goofy and Donald and Mickey: *shocked* "SORA!"

Sora: *shocked and scared* "What the!"

King Mickey grabs the arrow. A note is attached to it.

Mickey: "Dear Roxas, I know Sora is most likely reading this, but, if you remember, then great! And, if you're Sora, then, my name is Daremo. It means 'Nobody'. I am a Nobody. But, I will not tell you who's. I know you're looking for a girl with the Light Lance. Well, I'll give you a hint. Only because you and Roxas are one person. The person you seek is not in Hikari Village. She is now in a personal world she made. Only you can find it. You and Roxas. See 'ya soon old friend, Daremo."

Everyone turned to Sora.

Sora: *Thinking* "You heard that, right Roxas?"

Roxas: "Oh 'ya."

Sora: "Mind telling me who this Daremo person is?"

Roxas: "Daremo is a Nobody. Her other half is the girl I used to watch. I met Daremo when the girl got sick. When she recovered, she must of thrown Daremo out of her body by accident. I think, really she was taken over by a heartless, and thus, Daremo was born,"

Sora: "Wow,"

Goofy: "Wow what?"

Sora: "Oh! Never mind!"

Mickey: "Sora, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Sora: *woozy* "Y-ya. I-I-I'm fine."

Sora passes out on the ground.

Mickey and Donald and Goofy and Roxas (Roxas is in Sora's head): "SORA!"

Meanwhile, in Hikari World. . .

?: "How are you feeling?"

?: "Better. Thank you. Where are we?"

?: "Not really sure. But, it showed no sign of danger."

?: "You looked?"

?: "Yes. I scouted about five miles west, north and east. Tell me, what's your name?"

?: "Oh! I'm Riku."

?: "Hello Riku."

Riku: "What's your name?"

?: "My name is Shinzo. But, call me Fay."

Riku: "Okay then, Fay. Tell me, what did that guy say to you?"

Fay: "Well, he said something about me wielding a weapon. The Hikari Lance if I'm correct."

Riku: "The Light Lance?"

Fay: "That's it! 'Ya! And, then, he said I'm missing my other half. . ."

Riku: "That means you have a Nobody."

Fay: "Nobody?"

Riku: "It's when a person becomes a Heartless and becomes good again. Apparently, you have a strong heart, so, your Nobody is bound to be strong!"

Fay: *pondering* "Missing my other half. . ."

Riku: "What else did he say?"

Fay: "Oh! He also said he's the leader of a group called Heartless 0. And, he said something about ruling a place called Kingdom Heartless. You know what it is?"

Riku: "No. But, I have a bad feeling about it."

Fay: "Riku?"

Riku: "'Ya?"

Fay: "Will you protect me until I can fight?"

Riku: *Surprised* "O-Of course."

Fay: *Small smile* "Thank you. I have this weird feeling, that, I'm not alone. Anymore."

?: *In Fay's head* "You're not, Fay. I will protect you, as if you were Vetus."

Fay: *surprised and curious* "Huh?"

Riku: "What is it?"

Fay: "I swore I heard another voice. . ."

Riku: ". . ."

?: "You did. Meet me at Heart Bay. Tonight. I'll show you who I am, and how to fight!"

Fay: *Whispers* "Okay."

WHO IS THE STRANGE BOY, TALKING IN FAY'S HEAD?  
IS FAY really THE CHOSEN ONE TO WIELD THE LIGHT LANCE?  
HOW WILL SHE FIGHT?  
WHY DID RIKU SAVE HER?  
WILL SORA HEAL?  
WHAT IS CAUSING HIS SICKNESS?  
COULD IT BE A HEARTLESS?  
OR WORSE. . . . . . . . . . . . . ? 


	4. Invitations and Training

Sora: *groggy* "What?"

Goofy: "Why didn't you tell us you weren't healed yet?"

Sora: "What do you mean?"

Leon: "You have a one oh two (102) fever. Passed out in the middle of the street."

Sora: "What!? But, I felt fine."

Donald: "Well you didn't look fine when you passed out."

Kairi: "Don't keep scaring me! You'll give me a heart attack!"

Sora: "Sorry. Hey, has anyone seen Riku?"

Everyone: "No."

Sora: "Oh."

?: "Sora?"

Sora: "Huh? Ven?"

Ven: "Hey. I see your up. Don't scare us all like that!"

Sora: *bashful* "Sorry guys, I don't know what got over me."

Mickey: "I believe, that, the arrow shocked you so much, your fever rose."

Sora: "I guess so. But. . ."

Ven: "But what?"

Sora: *smiles* "Nothin'! Hey, Ven, you want to help us look for the Light Lance!?"

Ven: "I'd loved too! I haven't been on an adventure since, since, since I found you Sora. . ."

Sora: *Awkward* "'Ya. . ."

Meanwhile...

Fay: "I'm here."

?: "Thanks for trusting me."

Fay: "Why shouldn't I?"

?: "Most people think they're crazy when they hear voices in their heads."

Fay: "Point taken."

?: "But, before I tell you my name, you must promise me something."

Fay: "What?"

?: "That, no matter where you are, no matter who you're with, try to always be happy. Smile often. Okay?"

Fay: "Okay. I like that promise!"

?: "Good! Because you better keep it!"

Fay: "I will! In fact, I'll try to become less shy!"

?: "That's a good start! Okay. My name is Terra. My friends were Aqua and Ventus. I am a Key Blade Master. As will you."

Fay: *Shocked* "You're a Key Blade Master!?"

Terra: "Surprised much?"

Fay: "'Ya! I can't become as good as you! You should try training Riku! He's good with a blade!"

Terra: "You know, you sound like Ventus when he first started out with our master. Here. Take this. You'll train with this!"

Terra tosses a wooden Key Blade to Fay. She catches it.

Fay: "What do I do with this?"

Terra: "You'll use that to train and practice."

Fay: "But, you'll beat me."

Terra: "I better work on your confidence too. Come on, if Ventus could use it, so can you!"

Fay: *Confidence growing* "You know what. . .You're right! Let's do this!"

First, Terra showed Fay how to hold, stand, and fight with the Key blade. He next showed her how to move with it. Soon, they were dueling.

Fay: "Ya! Ya! Ya!"

Terra: "There you go! Keep up with the offense, but, don't get carried away. You'll know when to stop. Just watch my movements!"

Fay: "Right! Ya! Ya! Ya!"

Fay swung left, Terra dodged right. Next, Fay jumped out of the way, then, threw the wooden blade. It hit Terra's leg, throwing him to one knee. Fay jumped over him and grabbed it again. She held it at his neck.

Fay: *Playfully* "Heed."

Terra: "You're good, Fay. *Kicks under Fay's legs, making her fall. Holds his blade to her neck* But not good enough."

He held a hand out. Fay took it.

Fay: "Man, that's the oldest trick in the book."

Terra: "Hey, come on. You're better than Ventus was when he first tried."

Fay: "Tell me about Ventus."

Terra: "Well, for one thing, he liked being called Ven. He looked a lot like you. You have the same blonde hair, only, your's goes down to your thighs. Next, he and me were like brothers. We always stuck around. And then, the Marks came."

Fay: *Curious* "Marks?"

Terra: "To become a Key Blade Master (I'm changing the story a little bit). But, something went wrong. The test was altered, and the light orbs became dark. One of them launch at Ven from behind his back, and hurt him. He was knocked unconscious for three days."

Fay: "That sounds like what happened to me."

Terra: "What'd 'ya mean?"

Before Fay could answer, the sun began to raise.

Fay: "I better get going. See you tonight Terra?"

Terra: "Tonight it is."

Fay ran back to the cave. By then, Riku was waking up.

Riku: "Where were you?"

Fay: "Just looking around."

Riku: "Find anything to eat?"

Fay: "I crossed an apple tree on the way back."

Riku: "Let's go!"

Fay: "Okay! Gotcha'!"

WHAT did HAPPEN TO FAY?  
WHY DOES TERRA WANT TO TEACH HER?  
IS IT BECAUSE SHE RESEMBLES VEN IN SOME WAYS?  
IS IT BECAUSE SHE WIELD THE LIGHT LANCE?  
OR...PERHAPS...

TERRA SEES THE LIGHT IN FAY HE NEVER SAY IN HIMSELF... 


	5. Sour Apples and Noah

Fay: "These are really good."

Riku: "Speak for yourself. I must of gotten the bad side of the tree!"

Fay: *Laughs* "Don't be such a baby, Riku!"

Riku: "I'm just sayin'-"

Fay: "Well, it's not my fault you picked the bad side!"

Riku: "Touche'."

Fay: "Touchie?"

Riku: "Tou-che'. Means, acknowledgement by one's hit."

Fay: "Oh."

They stared at the rising sun.

Fay: "Riku?"

Riku: Hm?"

Fay: "If you could regret one thing in your life, what would it be?"

Riku: *Surprise* "Why do you ask?"

Fay: "I just-, there was I guy I knew, named Roxas-"

Riku: "What!?"

Fay: "And, he wanted to go to the fields outside my town. He didn't talk very much. But, he did smile. Whenever I mentioned the fields, he would brighten up. I promised him, I would go with him to the fields. So, when we went, I had a really high fever. . . And I was keeping it a secret from him. But, I ended up passing out from the fever."

Riku: ". . ."

Fay: "For weeks, I was sick with fever. I don't know what happened. Suddenly, I was sucked into darkness. I couldn't see the tip of my nose. I looked, for any possible light. Then, I heard him. Roxas. Calling, 'Don't lose yourself to the darkness!' But, his voice was...Younger. It, was someone else. I still don't know who saved me."

Riku: "Sora."

Fay: "Huh?"

Riku: "My best friend, Sora. He saved you. I know, that, no matter what, he would never let someone fall into darkness. Never. He even believed in me, when I was taken over by the heartless, Ansem. He saved you. Even if he doesn't know it."

Fay: "But, I regret not telling Roxas. I regret telling him, that, I wasn't feeling well, that way, I would have never worried him so much. I wouldn't have felt the darkness. I would have never done the experiments."

Riku: "Experiments?"

Fay: "I tried to find out more about the Dark and Light. But, I always failed."

Riku: "Fay?"

Fay: "'Ya?"

Riku: "Thanks for trusting me."

Fay: *smiles* "What are friends for, silly?"

Riku: "I hope you get to meet Sora some day."

Fay: "I know I will. but, do you know Roxas?"

Riku: *regret* "Yes. He was Sora's Nobody."

Fay: "What!?"

Meanwhile, at Hikari Village...

Mickey: "And you have no idea what-so-ever, where Shinzo could of gone?"

Towns Folk: "Why would we care!? The little demon caused all the trouble!"

Sora: "Do you think she MEANT to?"

Towns Folk: "Why-Ugh-Of course 'it' did! 'It' never ever thought about the town!"

Roxas: (In Sora's head) *Angry* "Why you little! What happened to this town! Fay is a she! Not an 'It'! She ALWAYS thought of the town! Not once did she never!"

Sora: "Calm down!"

Town Folk: "What!? You dare sass me!?"

Sora: "Oops. My bad."

Donald: "Let's go!"

Sora: "Right."

?: "Your Majesty!"

A kid hid behind a cottage. He had brown, messy hair. Green eyes. Tanish-pale skin. He wore a blue tee with white pants. He had a grin on his face.

Mickey: "Noah!?"

Everyone but Mickey: "Noah!?"

Noah: "Good to see you sir."

Mickey: "Good to see you to! What are you doing here?"

Sora: "Would either of you mind explaining, this one, insty-bitties-question?"

Goofy: "What is it?"

Sora: "HOW IN THE WORLDS DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER!?"

Mickey: "Oh, you see, Noah here is my Communicating Spy. He goes around the worlds, scouting for me. But, a few months ago, he disappeared. What happened to you?"

Noah: "Follow me. Better explain things at the Hikari's house."

They followed Noah to a little cottage outside the town.

Noah: "You see, Fay, the girl who lives here, is the great-great-great grand daughter of the town's founder. The town is named after her last name. Hikari. So, I staid here, undercover, watching her. Then, the weirdest thing happened two days ago. Some weirdo attacked, and Riku jumped out and saved the girl-"

Everyone: "RIKU?!"

Noah: "YES! Ugh. But, then, he was poisoned by Darkness from the weirdo. Suddenly, the girl started babbling about how the Heart, when determined, can do anything. I kinda got lost there. But then, Riku glowed and more than half the darkness in him disappeared. Then, suddenly, a white portal appeared behind the girl and she dragged Riku in along with herself."

Sora: "Riku isn't in any danger, is he?"

Noah: "No. I doubt it. Fay is the shyest, calmest girl I know. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Right now, I bet they're sitting under an apple tree, Riku's complaining because he got a bad apple, and Fay is telling him to hush up."

Sora: "You probably couldn't be more right."

SUPERSTOYBOI, YOU'RE NOAH.

WHO EXACTLY IS NOAH?  
HOW DID HE KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING IN HIKARI WORLD?  
WILL SORA AND THE CO. EVER FIND FAY?  
WHAT ABOUT THE MYSTERIOUS TERRA? WILL HE KEEP ON TRAINING FAY?  
AND, IS FAY REALLY THE CHOSEN ONE OF THE LIGHT LANCE?  
WHAT ABOUT RIKU?  
WE ALL KNOW HE'S never THIS CHEERFUL.  
IS IT POSSIBLE...THAT...

HE'S FALLING FOR FAY? 


	6. The Light Lances True Chosen!

Sora: "Man, so, does anyone have any idea how to get to this new world?"

Goofy: "Not really."

Noah: "I have an idea. What if we wait for her to come here?"

Sora: "No way! What if Riku's in danger?! Then what!?"

Mickey: "Calm down, Sora. I trust Noah. And plus, judging by what the folks here say, I think they're under a spell!"

Ven: "I agree. Something's not adding up. Why would the girl take Riku to another world, instead of finishing him off here if she's anything like the town's people said."

Mickey: "You have a good point there, Ven. And plus, we still haven't found Terra."

Sora: "What does Terra have to do with any of this?"

Mickey: "Terra has everything to do with this."

Sora: "Why is that?"

Ven: "'Ya, what do yo mean?"

Mickey: "Fay is Terra's-"

Town's Folk: "Monsters! You wretched outsiders brought them here!?"

Sora: "What!? No way!?"

Ven: "Come on!"

Meanwhile...

Fay: "Riku, why did you help me?"

Riku: "Well, uh, I don't really know. Why did you help me?"

Fay: "Because, I felt Light in you."

Riku: "Then I guess I helped you because your special."

Fay: *Depressed* "I didn't ask for this power."

Riku: "Huh?"

Fay: "I didn't ask to have any of this. I just wanted to be the regular girl, always depending on her hero. I didn't WANT to be the hero. I wanted to be me."

Riku: "What are you-"

Before Riku could finish his question, several heartless appeared.

Fay: *scared* "Them!"

Riku: "Heartless!"

Heartless: "Ahahahaha!"

Fay: "What ARE they?"

Riku: "Run Fay! I can take care of them! Just run and don't turn back!"

Fay: "O-O-Okay!"

As Riku fought, Fay's heart started pumping. Adrenaline pumped through her body. She took off, but, soon, a Heartless had caught up with her.

Fay: "Leave me alone!"

Heartless: "Ahahaaha!"

It jumped through her. Fay stopped. Her vision was blurry. She was seeing dots. She fell against a tree.

Riku: "FAY!? Hold on!"

Fay: "Riku, my, heart..."

The heartless grew in size. Fay closed her eyes. The noise faded around her.

Fay: "Not...Again."

Everything grew dark. Fay was trapped. She tried to go one way, but, several Heartless appeared. She tried another. Same.

Fay: "Not again!"

?: "Oh, so, this is familiar to you?"

Fay: *Scared* "Who's there?"

?: "I'm Nobody."

Fay: "You're somebody! WHO ARE YOU?!"

?: "I, am Ragnok. Heartless 0's fifth general. Right about now, one of our heartless have stolen your heart. And, your little boyfriend over there is getting beaten to a pulp by my lieutenant, Scourge. And, there is, absolutely, NOTHING you can do! Ahahahahaha!"

Fay: *eyes hidden* (Like from poke'mon) "You're wrong."

Ragnok: "Huh?"

Fay: "You are so wrong. You have taken my heart, but, I am not alone."

Ragnok: "Haha! Have you lost it!? Of COURSE you're alone! I don't see anyone here helping you. Or, are, they, perhaps, invisible?"

Fay: *growls*

Ragnok: "Helloooooo? Any of these brat's friends in here? No answer? Hm. I was right! You ARE alone!"

?: "NO she's not!"

Something, or SOMEONE, punches Ragnok in the gut. A boy materialized next to Fay. It was Terra.

Fay: "Terra!"

Terra: "Don't let the Darkness get to you!"

?: "He's right!"

Another boy appeared. He had a white tee on with one side black and white pants. He held a Key Blade.

Terra: "Ven!?"

Ven: "She's never alone!"

?: "You've got that right!"

Another boy shows up.

Fay: "Roxas!"

Roxas: "I will always fight by her side!"

?: "Me too, Roxas!"

A boy who looks like Roxas appeared next to him. Only, he had brown hair and black clothes.

Roxas: "Sora!"

Sora: "Hey Roxas!"

Soon, many others showed. They all had a Key Blade. They all attacked Ragnok, but, were thrown away like ragged dolls.

Fay: "No!"

Roxas: "I, can't...Give up!"

Terra: "Run Fay!"

Fay: "No!"

Terra: "What!?

Fay: *Angered* "I'm sick and tire of running! I want to help!"

Suddenly, as if answering Fay's request, a blade appears in her hand. It had a smooth, holding handle, and, a beam of light in the shape of a blade.

Terra and Ven: "The Light Lance!"

Ragnok: "So, the great Light Lance has chosen. But, of all people...Why you?"

Fay: "Do you think I know?"

Ragnok: "Hm, no matter. I will destroy yo anyway!"

Before Ragnok made a move, he was on the floor, the Light Lance at his neck. The world was covered in light then.

Riku: "Ahhhh!"

Fay: "Huh? Wait, Riku!?"

Fay ran to Riku, who was knocked away by a man. The man was tall, with gold hair, black eyes, and a nasty scar. He held a large blade.

?: "So, you must be Fay. The pathetic girl who the Light Lance favors."

Fay: "And you must be the poor General's pathetic lieutenant."

Lieutenant: "That crazy old coot lost his marbles. I, on the other hand, know how to deal with fools like you!"

Riku: "F-Fay, get, out!"

Fay: "Not this time! Light Lance!"

The lance appeared in Fay's hand. She faced the Lieutenant.

Fay: "Let's play hard ball!"

Fay jumped on the Lieutenant and kicked his head He flew into a tree. Next, Fay sliced his left arm and chest. The Lieutenant fell to his knees.

Lieutenant: "Damn kid! I wasn't prepare for her to fight! I'll get you next time you little brat!"

The Lieutenant disappeared.

Another portal opened. Fay walked through it with Riku. When they exited, Fay saw a castle. Two people, a mouse and a duck, walking in the gardens.

Fay: *struggle* "Help."

Mouse: "Oh my! Daisy! Get help!"

Daisy: "Right Queen Minnie!"

Fay fell on the ground, unconscious. Riku on top of her, like he was protecting her.

WHY IS TERRA SO IMPORTANT IN THE BIG PICTURE?  
IS THE LIEUTENANT DEAD?  
WHAT ABOUT FAY, DID SHE GET HER HEART BACK?  
WHAT ABOUT THE QUEEN?  
HOW DID FAY AND RIKU END UP THERE?  
WILL RIKU BE OKAY?  
MOST LIKELY SINCE HE'S WITH FAY.  
AND, IF THE LIGHT LANCE REALLY HAS CHOSEN FAY TO BE IT'S HOLDER, THAN, WHY DOESN'T SHE WANT THE POWER?  
AND, IS FAY...

ALSO FALLING FOR RIKU? 


	7. Finding my Own Anwsers

Sora stood by the Field. A see-through Roxas next to him.

Roxas: "You know, I always wanted to come here with Shinzo."

Sora: "I know. And, she tried to keep her promise. But, a heartless got in the way."

Roxas: "She technically did, but, it wasn't as joyous as we'd hoped."

Sora: "No kidding. Falling to a Heartless. *Shivers* Brings back bad memories."

Goofy: "Sora!"  
Roxas disappears.

Sora: "What is it?"

Goofy: "Queen Minnie said that Riku and a girl landed at the castle unconscious! We're going to head over there now! Come on!"

Sora: "Riku! Okay! I'm coming!"

Meanwhile...At the Palace...

Fay: "Ugh,"

?: "You're awake! I'll get the Queen!"

Fay: "The...Queen?"

A few moments later, the mouse from before appears.

Mouse: "Hello there. My name is Queen Minnie!"

Fay: "Hello you Majesty! Have you seen my friend Riku!?"

Minnie: "Why yes, he's just across the hall. Here's some new clothing by the way."

Fay: *smiles* "Thank you!"

When Fay finished changing, she's wearing a red with gold and white stripe vest-like top, with a white tee under it. She's also wearing white pants with gold and red streaks and squares. She also has a hanging-belt-type fashion.

Fay: "Thanks Minnie!"

Fay walked into Riku's room. He laid asleep on the bed. He had bandages across his chest, which, he didn't have his shirt on, his forehead, and sword hand. Fay laid her head on his bed. Tears threatening.

Fay: "I am so sorry Riku. I should have left you in the village. You should of never helped me. I should of been killed. No matter how much I needed your friendship. I didn't want this."

Fay started crying. She'd never regretted anything as much as she did now.

Fay: "I should have fought with you."

As Fay cried, she didn't notice Riku's hand moving. It grabbed her's and squeezed.

Fay: "Huh?"

Riku: "Are, you okay?"

Fay: "Yes. But, because of me, you're not."

A tear slipped from Fay's face. Riku's hand wiped it away.

Riku: "Don't cry. It doesn't suite you."

Fay: *Smiles slightly* "You can be such an idiot."

Riku: "And you can be such a naive little girl,"

Fay: "I plan on changing that,"

Riku smiled before passing out again. His hand grip weakening.

Fay: "I never wished you harm Riku. Not once, in a thousand years."

?: "RIKU!?"

Fay: "What the-!"

Three boys, a duck, a dog, and Queen Minnie, burst through the door. Fay flew off the chair as they all ran to Riku, while Minnie helped her up.

Fay: "Queen Minnie, who are they?"

Minnie: "Oh! That's King Mickey, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Noah and Ven. They're all friends of Riku!"

Fay: "O-oh..."

Fay watched all of Riku's friends watch him. Fay turned to leave.

?: "Don't...Leave,"

Fay turned around to see a little path had opened between Fay and Riku. Everyone stared at Fay. She hoped she wasn't blushing.

Fay: "Riku, rest. You need to regain your strength."

Riku: "It'll be worthless if you hate me."

Fay: "I don't hate you Riku."

Riku: "Then why did you seem so mad?"

Fay: "B-because. I couldn't stand seeing you hurt."

Sora: "Wait!? Riku's hurt because of you!?"

fay: "Y-y-yes! But, I didn't mean to-"

Sora: "Why would you put Riku in danger like that! Do you even have Heart!?"

Mickey: "Sora!?"

Fay: "I-Ugh-"

Fay ran out of the room crying. Tears flowing like a river.

Fay: *Thinking* "Do I have a heart? Or, am I just thinking that I do!? Am I a Nobody!?"

Fay stopped. She was in the gardens. She sat at the center. Tears flowing.

Fay: "Why do I always mess everything up!? I'm always hurting the people I love without trying! What kind of friend am I!?"

A portal opened next to Fay. She looked in it.

?: "No! Don't go!"

Fay turned to see Sora. She smiled a sad smile.

Sora: "I'm sorry what I said! I didn't mean to-"

Fay: "I know. But, have to do this! I must! I have to learn to be on my own."

Sora: "What do I tell Riku?"

Fay: "That I'm alright and that I'm going to be away for a little bit. Please, tell him that I'll always be his friend. and that, I...Never mind. Just tell him on going on a journey. For answers. I need to know who I am. Why I have the Light Lance."

Sora: "You're the girl with the Light Lance!?"

Fay: "Good bye Sora. It's nice meeting you. Remember, tell Riku I'll be able to help next time. I won't be some useless damsel."

Fay stepped through the portal. She closed her eyes and smiled. Next time, she would be the Hero. Like it...Or not.

WHY WAS SORA SUCH A JERK!?  
WHAT NERVE!  
ALL WELL...I DID NEED something INTERESTING!  
OKAY.  
WHAT WORLD WILL FAY APPEAR IN?  
WHO WILL SHE MEET?  
WILL HEARTLESS 0 FOLLOW HER?  
HOW WILL RIKU REACT ONCE HE FOUND OUT FAY'S GONE?  
WILL HE BLAME SORA? 


	8. Quest Begins in Atlantica!

OKAY. THE STORY FROM HERE ON OUT WILL MOSTLY FOLLOW FAY. BUT, WILL EVERY NOW AND THEN SHOW SORA AND THE CO. ENJOY! :)

ATLANTICA

When Fay opened her eyes, she saw she was a mermaid! Her blonde hair was in a loose loop-ponytails (kinda like Princess Layla only more free and movable to the body). Her tail was white tail with gold and red designs. She wore a short, gypsy like top, with the bottom starting off red, and fading into a gold then white.

?: "Hello there!"

Fay turned to see a girl. She had red hair, purple sea shell top, and a green tail.

Fay: "Hello."

?: "I'm Ariel! Who are you? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you from around here before! But, you do look familiar...Wonder why?"

Fay: "I'm Fay. I'm not from these waters."

Ariel: "Just like my friend Sora!"

Fay: *surprised* "You know Sora!?"

Ariel: "You know him too!? That means your like him! From another world!"

Fay: "Yes. Do you mind, ugh, showing me how to swim?"

Ariel: "No problem!"

After a few tries, Fay is swimming like Ariel.

Ariel: "You're a much faster learner than Sora ever was!"

Fay winced at Sora's name.

Ariel: "What's wrong?"

Fay: "It's nothing! I shouldn't burden you of my troubles!"

Ariel: "Okay. If you ever want to talk..."

Fay: *Smiles* "Thanks!"

Ariel: "I'll show you around Atlantica!"

Fay: "Thank you!"

Ariel lead Fey all through Atlantica. Fay asked questions every now and then. At one point, a guy 'accidentally' bumped into Fay. They both blushed. The boy had a black fin, with black hair, with green eyes. He smiled.

Guy: "So...You're new around here?"

Fay: "Ya. I'm Fay by the way. What's your name?"

Guy: "I'm Roko."

Fay: *Thinking* "His name sounds like Riku's!'

Roko: "You okay?"

Fay: *Awkward and blushing* "O-oh! I-I'm find! Just remembering a friend!"

Ariel: "Let's keep going..."

Fay: "Okay.."

As they 'swam' away, Roko followed.

Roko: "Hey, Princess Ariel, I'll show her around!"

Ariel: "It's okay. I'll do it!"

Fay: "Princess!"

Ariel: *giggles*

Roko: "'Ya! Didn't you know?"

Ariel: "Fay isn't from these waters. Come on Fay!"

Fay and Ariel swam away.

Fay: "What's his deal?"

Ariel: "Follow me Fay. Something isn't right. That Roko boy has always avoided me until now. Something doesn't seem right. It seemed he wanted you alone."

Fay: "Well, gee, is there a reason?"

Ariel: "At first, I thought he like you-"

Fay: *Shocked* "WHAT?!"

Ariel: "But then, I noticed him straining. He seemed like he was trying to persuade me to let him go with you. He's really from another world. Showed up a few weeks ago."

Fay: "I wonder..."

Ariel: "Here it is! The castle!"

Ariel lead Fay inside.

Ariel: "Daddy! I'm home! I brought one of Sora's friends with us!"

?: "Well did you Ariel."

A merman appeared. He had a white beard, blue tail, and a Triton. Fay bowed.

Fay: "Hello sir."

Daddy: "Well, hello there. You sure present yourself better than Sora did."

Fay: "Thank you sir."

Ariel: "Oh stand up!"

Daddy: "My name is King Triton. Hello there."

Fay: "Hello there! My name is Fay."

Triton: "Well Fay. I hope you enjoy your time at the castle."

Ariel: "Come on! Come meet my sisters!"

Fay: "Okay-"

Fay stopped. Her head pounded.

Fay's Memory: Ariel: "You look familiar...Wonder why?"

Fay grabbed her head and cried out in pain.

Ariel: "Fay!?"

Fay: *confused and pained* "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! What's happening!?"

Suddenly, the world grew black.

Meanwhile, at the Castle...

Riku: "What!?"

Sora: "Hey Riku! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't know she'd run off!"

Riku: "I should have gone after her. *Tried to get out of bed* I have to find her!"

Sora: "No Riku!"

Mickey: "Sora's right! You need to stay in bed and rest!"

Riku: "Fay is GONE because of Sora!"

Goofy: "Do you think he meant it!?"

Riku: "No..But still..She's gone...She could be in trouble. Heartless 0 could of gotten her..."

Mickey: "Heartless 0?"

Sora: "Before we get into any of that...I need to say two things."

Goofy: "What is it Sora?"

Sora: "Fay is the chosen one of the Light Lance."

Everyone: "WHAT!?"

Sora: "And, Riku, she told me she needed to do this. She said next time you and her meet, she'll be a hero. She'll be able to hold her own. She said she needs to hold her own. I doubt she'll REALLY be alone. She'll probably come across our friends."

Riku: "Why did she do it?"

Sora: "For answers. She told me that she doesn't know herself. She's going to look for answers. Like, why she holds the Light Lance, and who she is."

Riku: "I'm going to look for her once I'm healed."

Noah: "Okay, but, I doubt she'll like to be found. She'll probably try to run and hide from you."

Riku: "But I'm her friend."

Sora: "She's going to act just like you did when we fought Organization 13! She's going to avoid you."

Riku: "..."

Minnie: "Riku, do you know the first thing Fay asked me when she woke up?"

Riku: "No."

Sora: "Who are you?"

Minnie: "No. She asked, 'Hello your Majesty! Do you know where my friend Riku is?'"

Riku and everyone else stood in stunned silence.

Minnie: "She really cares about you, Riku. You were her first friend in a long time."

Sora: "What do you mean?"

Minnie: "I can just tell that she was sick."

Roxas: (Still in Sora's mind) "How did she-?"

Minnie: "What was three weeks for us, was three years for Fay. She grew all at once. People thought she had magic. They excluded her. She was alone for a year after that.

Roxas: "She was only eleven when we met. Three years. She'd be Fourteen now..."

Suddenly, Riku grabbed his head in pain.

Riku: "Ahhhh! What's happening!?"

?: "Ahhhhhh! What's happening to me!?"

Riku: "Fay!?"

Riku passed out. Everyone gather around.

Daisy: "I'd thought as much."

Minnie:"What do you mean?"

Daisy: "Why spoil it and ruin the fun?"

WHAT WAS DAISY TALKING ABOUT?  
HOW DID MINNIE KNOW FAY WAS SICK?  
DID SHE SEE THE PAST?  
DID THREE YEARS REALLY PAST WHILE FAY SLEPT?  
WAY IS ROXAS ACTING THE WAY HE IS?  
WHAT ABOUT FAY?  
WHAT'S HAPPENING WITH HER?  
WHAT'S CAUSING HER PAIN?  
COULD IT PERHAPS, BE THE ANSWERS SHE'S BEEN SEEKING? 


	9. Agrabah: City of Hidden Secrets

Fay: "My head..."

Ariel: "You're awake! Thank goodness! You've been asleep for a few hours."

Fay: "What happened?"

Ariel: "Well, we were talking to my dad when suddenly, you screamed and held your head in pain. Then, you passed out."

Fay: "I can't stay here Ariel."

Ariel: *Disappointed* "Why? is it because me?"

Fay: *Laughs* "You couldn't be more wrong! I think that I'll cause too much trouble by staying here. So, I'm going to another world for now! But, don't worry! I'll be back! Promise!"

Ariel: "Alright! I'll be waiting!"

A portal opened and Fay swam through. She closed her eyes again.

AGRABAH

When she opened them, she saw she was in an Arabian town. Fay noticed she was in her old clothing. She sighed. Good to have legs again.

?: "Stop him!"

Fay turned as a monkey slammed into her.

Fay: :What the-!?"

Fay grabbed the monkey. It dropped an apple.

?: "Abu! You must stop stealing apples! Hey, I'm sorry about him. I'm Aladdin. Nice 'ta meet 'ya!"

Fay: "I'm Fay. Hello,"

Aladdin: "So Fay, what are you doing in Agrabah?"

Fay: "I just arrived. So, I'm not sure."

Suddenly, someone screamed.

Aladdin: "That's Jasmine! hang on! I'm coming!"

Fay: *Grabs Aladdin's arm* "Wait! I'm coming too!"

Aladdin nodded. They ran across the town, until they saw a bunch of Heartless.

Aladdin: "Jasmine!"

Fay: "Heartless!"

The Heartless turned to Fay and Aladdin. Fay lay frozen for a few seconds, but then, tried to call on Light Lance.

Fay: "Light Lance!"

Nothing happened.

Fay: "Light Lance!"

till, nothing.

Fay: "What's happening!? Was fine before!"

Aladdin: "Well, I don't know what's wrong, but, here, borrow this!"

Aladdin tossed Fay a sword. She grabbed it. She faced the Heartless and growled.

Fay: "Let's shine some Light!"

Fay ran forward and swung. She cut three Heartless in half. Next, she jump kicked two and just plainly jumped on another's head. She was about to strike when she jumped sideways. Several Heartless landed where Fay used to be. Fay jumped over them and attacked in mid-air. She sighed. Terra's advice DID come in handy. Then, suddenly, someone held Fay's sword hand in an arm hold.

?: "Well, well, well, we meet again don't we?"

Fay growled.

Fay: "Lieutenant! I thought you've had enough beatings for a lifetime!"

Lieutenant: "Oh, don't be that way. I thought we'd become such good friends?"

Fay: "I seem to make poor friends sometimes then."

Lieutenant: "I would destroy you right here and now-"

Fay: "You scared?"

Lieutenant: "But..I have orders from Reikukona to keep you alive. I've asked why, but, he doesn't answer. All he says is, 'She knows who y sister is. The one born of Hearts.' Now, that's mighty mysterious..Isn't it?"

Fay: "You never cease to bore me, Lieutenant!"

Lieutenant: "Ah, ah, ah. I've been upgraded. I'm now a General."

Fay: "Oooh! Scary!"

General: "You've changed little Fay-"

Fay: "How do you know my name!?"

General: "When we first met, you barley spoke a sentence! Now, you're talking back! Looks like you've been gone for too long!"

Fay: "You know my past!?"

General: "No. Just the part about you losing your Darkness and Nobody...To my Heartless!"

Fay: "What!?"

Before Fay could act, a piece of wood hit the General's head.

?: "Nightie, night."

Fay fell to her knees. Emotionally tired. Did this dude know Fay before she wound up in Hikari Village? And, WHO was she before-...

HEY! HEY! HEY!  
THOSE ARE MY LINES!

Sorry ma'am.

OKAY...  
Geez..  
SEE WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH?  
OKAY...

WHO EXACTLY is THE GENERAL?  
HOW DID HE KNOW FAY BEFORE SHE WOKE UP IN HIKARI VILLAGE?  
WHO WAS SHE BEFORE HIKARI VILLAGE?  
BUT, ONE THING IS CERTAIN...  
FAY LOST HER NOBODY TO THE GENERAL'S HEARTLESS... 


	10. Fight with the General: Riku's Headaches

Fay turned to see a girl holding a wooden beam. She was about six or seventeen. With long, braided black hair, blue headband, blue gypsy clothing and blue eyes. She offered Fay a hand.

?: "You fought really well,"

Fay: "Thanks. I mean, for helping me up and *signals to the unconscious general* whacking Mr. General here."

?: "Anytime! I'm Princess Jasmine by the way."

Fay: "I'm Fay. An, ah, acquaintance of Sora."

Aladdin: "A good one a hope?"

Fay: "Yes! Trust me! I'm NEVER siding with the Heartless! Not for a million dollars!"

Jasmine: *Laughs* "Good to here."

Aladdin: "So Fay, what are you doing in Agrabah?"

Fay: "Looking for answers. Like, who I am. Why I have so much power. I need to know! I can't stand around and be a helpless damsel. I have to fine my destiny and past."

Jasmine: "Well, is there anyway we can help?"

Fay: "I don't know. I don't want you in trouble because of my journey."

Aladdin: "Nah! Come on! We can handle ourselves in Agrabah!"

Fay: "I believe you! Really! But, something tells me I'm bring unwanted guest."

?: "You're right..."

They turned to see the General holding Abu.

Fay: "General Scourge!"

General: "Oh, so you DO know my name!?"

Aladdin: "Abu!"

Fay: "Shut up and leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!"

General: "Oh, of course they do! Now that the Seven Princes of Heart are being summoned."

Fay: "Seven Princes of Heart?!"

General: "You'll see for yourself, little Fay."

The General disappears, along with Aladdin.

Jasmine: "Aladdin!?"

Fay: "No!"

Fay falls to her knees. Crying. She'd messed up. Now, one of her friends were in danger. All because of her. All because she helped.

Jasmine: "A-Are you okay Fay?"

Fay: "It's my fault!"

Jasmine: "What!? Of course not!"

Fay: "Yes it is Jasmine! Can't you see! Aladdin is gone! All because of me!"

Jasmine: "He'll be fine."

Fay: "What?"

Jasmine: "Aladdin can take care of himself. He's smart. He'll be fine. I promise."

Fay: ". . ."

Jasmine: "You better go warn Sora and his friends."

Fay: "You're right. I better get going. *Thinking* I was right! Ariel WAS in trouble! I knew it!"

The sun started to set. It was late.

Jasmine: "Come and stay at the palace with me for the night. It's the least I could do."

Fay: "Okay, thank you."

Fay walked to the palace with Jasmine. Tears slipped Fay's face every now and then. But, something wasn't right. Why Aladdin?

?: "Oops! My bad!"

Jasmine and Fay turn to see the General, holding an unconscious Aladdin.

Fay and Jasmine: "Aladdin!?"

General: "It wasn't the seven PRINCES of Heart! It was the seven PRINCESSES of heart! My bad!"

The General drops Aladdin and lunges for Jasmine.

Fay: "No you don't! I won't let you hurt my friends!"

As Fay blocks the path, the General whacked Fay upside the head.

Jasmine: "Fay! No! AHhh!"

Fay struggled to get up.

Fay: "J-Jasmine, no."

Fay passed out.

Meanwhile, at Disney Castle...

Riku held his head.

Mickey: "You okay Riku?"

Riku: "'Ya. But, keep getting these headaches for some reason."

Mickey: "I think it's because of your connection."

Riku: "What?"

Mickey: "You connection with Fay. You were her first friend besides Roxas. And, Roxas was with her for about, four years. I think, you made a special connection in your hearts. Both of you. So, when she feels pain, you'll get a headache. I bet, if you feel pain, she'll feel it too."

Riku: "Let's hope you're wrong."

Mickey: "I know you want to believe she isn't in any danger, but, Heartless 0 knows who she is. They want her. And, they won't stop 'till they have her."

Riku: ". . ."

DO FAY AND RIKU really HAVE A SPECIAL CONNECTION?  
WHAT HAPPENED TO JASMINE?  
WHY DOES HEARTLESS 0 NEED THE SEVEN PRINCESSES OF HEART?  
WHAT DOES THE LIGHT LANCE HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?  
WELL, I KNOW. BUT, YOU DON'T! 


End file.
